A typical mobile scanning device may be utilized in work environments (such as, but not limited to, retail outlets and warehouses) to scan/capture images of the objects. Such images may be processed/decoded to extract the information pertaining to the objects, which may be further utilized to perform various operation in the work environment (such as, but not limited to, maintaining a record/repository of the objects available in the work environment).
Workers utilizing these mobile scanners often have to move around in the work environment to scan/capture images of the objects. The mobile scanning devices are handheld and occupy one of the hands of the worker. Hence, the worker is left with only a single hand to perform other operations, such as holding an object to be scanned. Such a scenario may lead to accident situations, and may compromise the overall efficiency of the worker operating in the work environment.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional mobile scanners, and other associated systems and methods described herein. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.